


Once Again, You Failed

by EveningSkies



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Being Homura Is Suffering, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Character Death, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt, Timeline Shenanigans, pain and suffering, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningSkies/pseuds/EveningSkies
Summary: It seems that her failures are fate and nothing she does will change it.





	Once Again, You Failed

It seems that her failures are fate and nothing she does will change it.

How many times has she gone through the same month, over and over again?

How many times had she watched her friends die?

How many times has she failed?

_Too many times to count_ , her mind whispers back as tears burn behind her eyes. She bites the inside of her cheek to repress her screams.

So when she finds herself standing once again in the remains of Mitakihara, staring into the dying eyes of her best friend, she can't even offer her any comfort. She finds herself simply closing her eyes and waiting for the timeline to reset. Madoka sobs, cries, writhes in pain as her soul tears itself apart from the inside, and all Homura can do is look at her with a pained expression and whisper a quiet apology before standing up and walking away. Leaving her to die alone.

_What a friend you are_ , the voice quips bitterly, and her heart clenches painfully in a way that it hadn't since she had watched her best friend and her other friends (but Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka haven't been her friends in a long time - just obstacles and annoyances that she had no time for) die for the twentieth, thirtieth, and fortieth times until she had finally broken and screamed and screamed and screamed and shot herself in the head only for it to heal like nothing had happened.

She is broken and she is already dead. The sweet girl that was Homura Akemi is dead, gone, and she will never come back. Only a soulless husk remains.

Madoka finally lets out a desperate scream - her dying breath - and when Homura opens her eyes once again, she's sitting in that dreaded hospital bed.

She wants to scream, but instead she simply shakes her head and stands once again.

She failed.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus what is it with me and depressing fics tho


End file.
